


Letters

by Bizjube



Series: Letters [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizjube/pseuds/Bizjube
Summary: I'm doing this on Tumblr as well, but if anyone wants a custom letter written by a certain SPG character, please leave a comment with what you want or PM me. These letters are written in character and they may contain advice, food for thought, song suggestions, or simply words of encouragement. You can be anonymous and you can also request to not have yours posted publicly, but if you do you might help out someone else who is looking for the same thing you are.I might be a bit slow with these, since some of them might require more special attention than others. I'll also be posting my own letters that I've written to help cope with some unease in my life.





	1. Love (Feat. Commander Cosmo)

Trinity,  
I know things seem a little down, but don’t worry. Trust in the universe, kiddo. It won’t lead you astray. Everything happens for a reason. Just because she seems uninterested doesn’t mean she is actually uninterested. The time apart might have given you both enough time to sort things out and you could start something wonderful and new.   
Before I got the guts to ask Holly out, I thought she was terrifying. She was so smart and so beautiful that I couldn’t think straight. Once I found my way past my fears, we had an amazing relationship. She was everything I could’ve ever wanted and needed.   
So don’t give up. Keep going. You’re on a path of greatness. Trust me. You have so much love surrounding you, even if you can’t feel it sometimes. Make sure you show yourself love too, kid. Everything will be okay, I promise.  
Good luck,  
Commander Cosmo


	2. Self Confidence (Feat. The Spine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: Clockworkcreation  
> From: The Spine

Clockwork Creation,  
I think you should remember that you are only human and you are meant to grow. You are not going to be perfect at everything you do, but with time it will come. While we automatons appear to be perfect at everything we are programmed to do, it took years to get us to where we are. Our humans make mistakes still, even after years of hard work (hence the embarrassing rebranding in the 1990’s.)  
I mean, Hatchworth used to be a stove. I used to cook on that stove. I used to cook on Hatchworth.  
Even Rabbit makes mistakes. Her malfunctions make her who she is, just as your mistakes and malfunctions make you who you are. It is the willingness to still try after failure that makes you makes you one step closer to perfection every day.  
Do make sure that you ask yourself what perfection is, as most people mistake duplicating something they love for perfection. Remember that perfection is what you make it. Excellence comes from within.  
Like that one musical group, Fall Out Boy said, “You are what you love, not who loves you.” Keep going, and you will keep rising. You’re in your backstory right now, so make it a good one.

Best Wishes,  
The Spine


	3. Rain (Feat. The Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: Paige Turner (Thornwolfy235)  
> From: The Jon

Paige!  
Sometimes life will throw a sandwich at you, but you’ve gotta make a hat out of it. Make a hat out of everything. Because if you don’t have a hat, your hair will get wet, and if your hair gets wet, then you’ll get cold, and if you’re cold you won’t want to play in the rain anymore! And that's just bad!  
Life is fleeting for you living-types. You don’t have time to sit inside all day and wilt. You need that rain. Go play in the rain, Paige. For some people, rain means sadness. But for me? It means renewal. Things grow where rain falls. Beautiful things like flowers and birds and sandwiches. Next time it rains, step outside, take a deep breath, and laugh. Laugh at your troubles. Run and play in that rain. It will help you grow.   
Growing is important for you living-types. My koi have grown so much that I had to put them in their own little pond here in Kazooland. You will grow bigger than your problems, Paige. The more you grown, the farther you’ll get. The farther you get, the more places you’ll have to play in the rain!  
Love, The Jon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To: Thornwolfy235  
> From: Bizjube811  
> Our characters are always, in some way, ourselves. They are a reflection of how we feel about ourselves and the world around us. Some people think that the plot is what drives the characters, but it is the characters that drive the plot. The characters are living in their own world, unaware of the author deciding their every move and emotion. I think that it is our job as writers, when we write a troubled character, why we wrote them that way. What does it say about us? Is it just a character or is it a projection of how we feel.   
> After answering those questions, ask what your character needs. Do you need it too? How is your character going to get what they need? How are you going to get what you need?  
> With friendship,  
> Trinity


	4. Inspire (Feat. The Spine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: Trinity  
> From: The Spine

Trinity,  
He just doesn’t understand the way you talk yet. He doesn’t understand the way your mind works. That doesn’t make him wrong, and it doesn’t make you wrong. It just means that there is work to be done.  
You, however, are going to be okay. You will be okay. You have gotten farther than most. You have lived where others have died. You have walked through Hell and laughed brighter than ever once you clawed your way out. You have kept many alive, even at the cost of your own well-being. Many of the people around you owe you their life. The breath that leaves their lungs is because you made sure they lived long enough to love it instead of loathing it.   
You have kept writing, even after it was clear nobody around you really cared. I’ll tell you a secret, though. Sometimes it’s the people you don’t know that you mean the most to. Maybe one day what you write will inspire someone. Maybe it already has, and they want to tell you how much you mean to them but don’t out of fear.  
You and I know that you’d love to have someone tell you how much you mean to them. Someone you’ve inspired. Just that little something that shows you that someone is listening. Someone is watching.   
I’m watching and I’m listening. I care. I enjoy seeing how much what I do inspires people, including you. Know that I have faith in you. You will do amazing things, even if you think no one sees them. Now go and be awesome, you funky little writer. Go and write something for the stars.  
With faith,  
The Spine


	5. Skin (Feat. Rabbit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To both myself, my character, and my best friend.

A,  
That feeling that your skin doesn’t fit right over your body and that no matter how many layers of clothing you wear you are still naked will go away someday. Maybe that day will be tomorrow. Maybe it won’t be for a long time, but it will come. I waited over a century, so trust me. Your discomfort will go away.  
That feeling that there is lead in your chest and in your head will go away as well. The invisible weight on your lungs will be exhaled and you will inhale clarity. Just hold on a bit longer and you’ll see. We are here for you and we love you. If you ever need us, all you have to do is close your eyes.

Rabbit


End file.
